Síndrome de Estocolmo
by Justsomeone99
Summary: Mathias Khøler, es un profesional en rapto de personas; le encanta jugar con sus mentes y después liberarlos, como quien experimenta con ratones en un laboratorio; los escogé a su gusto y preferencia, luego hacer de ellos lo que le plazca. Todas su víctimas se caracterizan por una cosa, retiran los cargos después de su liberación. Y ahora Berwarld, cumple con sus gustos.
1. Chapter 1

**Síndrome de Estocolmo.**

 _Regla número 1 del secuestrado: Nunca enamorarse de tu secuestrador._

—Te ves muy bien—decía mi esposa, bueno, novia, próximamente prometida; mientras que yo me arreglaba la corbata por enésima vez, iba a conocer a sus padres y eso me tenía un poco nervioso, ella se veía hermosa como siempre, su cabello largo hasta media espalda, el vestido azul cielo, pegado de arriba y suelto de abajo, y la pequeña boina blanca que usaba solo en ocasiones especiales; luego estaba yo, con un traje azul marino, que me quedaba un poco corto, una camisa blanca y una corbata, del mismo color que su vestido, que se negaba a anudarse—Dije, que te ves MUY bien; ya deja esa pobre corbata.

—Estoy nervioso—Le contesté, pero ella ya tenía sus brazos sobre mi cuello, y acomodaba el nudo, para después darle unas palmaditas en señal de que "estaba listo". Voltee la mirada hacia el espejo, era una escena un tanto extraña para mí; ella, subida en la cama de puntitas, abrazándome y yo simplemente ahí, erguido con esa cara seria de siempre; lo que más resaltaba era la diferencia de alturas. Odiaba cuando en la calle nos confundían, nos decían que si éramos hermanos, debido a que los dos éramos rubios, ¿quién hace esa clase de consecución por el mismo tono de pelo? Yo tenía ojos azules, un poco opaca dos por mis gruesos lentes y ella chocolate, los míos bastante inexpresivos los de ella, tal vez demasiado expresivos. Debía ser mínimo 30 centímetros más alto, ella tenía uno kilitos de más, que solo servían par aumentar su ternura.

—No tienes por qué estarlo, ya verás, les agradarás.

Me di vuelta para poder besarla cuando un ruido en el piso de abajo la asustó, era exactamente el ruido de una ventana rompiéndose. Me puse alerta, tenía un mal presentimiento sobre esto, atraje a Tina hacia mí en actitud protectora.

—Ups, creo que eso no fue muy silencioso que digamos—Dijo una voz chillona e infantil, que se rió de su propio comentario, en el piso de abajo. Sentí sus pequeñas manos aferrarse a mi camisa, mientras que yo trataba de idear un plan de escape; tal vez fueran solo unos ladrones en busca de algo que robar.

—Siempre igual—respondió otra voz, más grave, igual de risueña. Así que eran dos hombres, bastante descuidados o indiferentes, sus voces eran lo suficiente graves como para suponer que debían ser de gran altura, y con una proporción sustancial de musculatura.— vamos, deben seguir en la casa.

—Ber...—Tina me abrazó más fuerte, asustada. No tenía ni idea quién eran ese sujetos, pero nadie le haría daño a ella; tendrían que pasar sobre mi cadáver. Esperamos dentro de la habitación, era inútil tratar de huir, nos buscaban, no iban a robar, venían específicamente por nosotros. En esa casa solo había una puerta de entrada y salida; y si esos sujetos estaban bloqueándola no podríamos salir; además estábamos en el segundo piso, nuestra única escapatoria era una ventana muy angosta, así que para abrirla había que romperla alertando a los sujetos de nuestra posición y de por dónde huiríamos. Solo cabía esperar para emboscarlos.

—Quédate detrás de mí.—Le ordené, y ella corrió a un rincón de la habitación, el opuesto a la puerta. Los ruidos continuaron en la parte de abajo por unos segundos, mientras yo buscaba algún tipo de objeto de defensa; hasta que de improvisto la puerta de nuestra habitación se abrió. Un sujeto apuntó directamente a Tina, llevaba una pesada chaqueta de cuero, con forro invernal negro, tenía cabello rubio corto y lentes rectangulares; sonreía de más, con esas sonrisas que se deforman en alguna mueca diabólica.

—¡Los encontré!—dijo entre gritando y riendo. Se oyó como alguien subía las escaleras de 2 en 2. Cuando se asomó por la puerta supe que todo saldría mal, llevaba un hacha contra incendios, una gabardina negra, con fondo rojo; tenía pelo rubio desordenado, era unos cuantos centímetros más bajo que yo, pero el pelo se los compensaba y unos ojos azules que fueron el toque final, ardían en locura, si se pudieran abrían tomado un tono rojizo desquiciado. Pasó al lado del otro sujeto, y se encaminó hacia mi.

—Muévete y se muere—señaló a mi novia, que seguía hecha bolita en un rincón, lloraba desconsoladamente. Entonces se hecho sobre nuestra cama como si nada, cerró los ojos y se quedó ahí, pensé en estrangularlo hasta la muerte ahora que estaba tan relajado, pero solo moví la mano y oí como el otro sacudía el arma, en señal de advertencia.

—Dan, este tipo no está muy feliz.—El sujeto en la cama solo gruñó, se levantó y tomó su hacha, se dirigió hacia Tina y colocó el arma sobre su cuello. Voltee a verlo con furia y note que ya no estaba desquiciado como antes, sino peor, estaba serio, mortalmente serio.

—Este tipo... Esta tipa... ¿Qué no sabes más palabras? Son Berwarld Oxenstierna y Tina Vïamïomen—Su conocimiento sobre nosotros me asusto, incluso pronunció correctamente el apellido de Tina, cosa que incluso a ella misma le sorprendió.

—¿Qué quieren de nosotros?—se notaba como hacía el esfuerzo por hablar entre su llanto, cosa que me enterneció y a la vez me enojo, mi pobre Tina llorando desconsoladamente, era imperdonable.

—¿Nosotros? No cariño, de ti no quiero nada, es tu ¿novio? Del que quiero algo.—Susurro en su oído, mientras movía lentamente el hacha, hasta que finalmente un hilito de sangre comenzó a correr de su cuello, vi cómo se mordía el labio para no pronunciar sonido, se hacía la fuerte. Y yo tuve miedo, mucho miedo.

—Entonces déjala. Haré lo que quieras pero déjala.—No podía dejar que algo le pasara, pero mi comentario solo hizo reír a ambos, como si acabaran de oír el chiste más gracioso de sus vidas. La cólera me invadía, pero debía tener la mente clara si esperaba rescatarla.

—No puedo hacer eso. Si la dejo ir ¿Qué me garantizará que harás lo que diga?—Era repulsivo, se notaba que era el jefe, porque desde entonces el otro no había dicho nada, ni se había movido, lo cual daba a entender que no dispararía el arma al menos que el de gabardina se lo ordenara. Lo cual me dio un poco de confianza.

—¡Suéltala o no haré nada!—grité, grave error; el sujeto con el arma se asustó y disparó. Tina ni siquiera emitió un quejido, solamente sus ojos cafés se apagaron. En un instante yo me arrojé sobre él, el arma salió volando; vi de cerca su rostro, era un muchacho apenas unos 17-18. Iba a matarlo cuando algo golpeó mi cabeza dejándome inconsciente.

Ni siquiera tuve tiempo de sufrir por su muerte, el odio me había segado; cuando me sumí en la oscuridad fue cuando sufrí, la imagen de Tina muerta, de la sangre empapando su vestido, de sus ojos sobresaltados y luego vacíos; el punto de que no hice nada para evitarlo, que más bien yo lo provoque. Nunca borraría de mi mete la cara de aquel muchacho de lentes; aquel que le arrebató la vida a mi amor, mi vida, mi todo. Ni la del otro sujeto, el causante de todo; dentro de mi nacía el odio y la repulsión más profunda que podía existir.


	2. Chapter 2

**Mil años después y no averigüe como funciona .**

 **Por lo mientras…**

 **Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen. (Ojalá :'v) Pertenecen a Himaruya.**

 **Bueno… ahí va el segundo capítulo XD**

 _Regla número 2 del secuestrado: Nunca confiar en su secuestrador._

Desperté, no quería abrir los ojos; pensando que así la pesadilla podría esfumarse, que en cualquier momento, Tina estaría ahí, despertándome. Desgraciadamente no importó cuanto deseara, al atreverme a ver no había nadie, ni siquiera estaba en mi habitación, sino en una especie de cuarto viejo y olvidado; estaba en el suelo, en un rincón, en el otro lado había una cama vieja de hierro, con un colchón delgado y desgastado, con una cobija que más bien parecía cortina, todo en colores deslavados y tristes. Una gran ventana, cubierta con unas cuantas tablas y una tela raída, era lo único que iluminaba la habitación, por los rayos de luz que se cruzaban entre las tablas se podían ver millones de partículas de polvo flotando. La puerta, de madera vieja, con algunos agujeros que parecían ser golpes directos a la débil estructura; la cerradura estaba por fuera, o bueno, eso es lo que imaginaba. Y estaba yo, con un vistazo rápido, supe que tenía la misma ropa que antes, solo que un poco más sucia y sudada; no traía mis lentes, así que trataba de completar las imágenes borrosas con cosas que ya había visto antes. Con o sin lentes trate de salir, pero antes incluso que pudiera comprobar si la puerta estaba cerrada o no, me topé con un gran obstáculo, mis muñecas tenían grilletes al igual que mis tobillos; estaba confinado a ese rincón, quise jalar, pero las cadenas eran tan cortas que no podía ejercer mucha presión en ellas. Supuse que me habían drogado; porque de cierta manera mi cuerpo se sentía pesado, como si mi sistema nervioso estuviera apagado; mis manos estaban sujetas sobre mi cabeza y aún así no podía estar seguro a que altura, las movía pero no las sentía, como si estuvieran dormidas; lo mismo sucedía con el resto de mi cuerpo, lo veía, lo movía pero no lo sentía. Incluso creía que lo mismo sucedía con mis emociones, la frustración, el enojo, la impotencia, el miedo y la tristeza, estaban presentes, pero no me sentía ni frustrado o enojado o impotente.

Pasaron días, y nadie venía; pensé que me habían dejado morir ahí. No tenía sentido, pero esperaba que fuera cierto, de esa manera dejaría de sufrir; tras un par de días el efecto de aquella droga se había esfumado, mi estomago clamaba alimento, mis manos punzaban y dolían; mis tobillos sangraban, mi lengua está seca como cartón; y la desdicha y el pesar que sentía por su muerte eran insuperables, nada del dolor físico se comparaba con el desgarre de mi corazón o la opresión en mi pecho. Mis ojos, secos, ya sin lágrimas que producir, habían segado mi visión, era como ver solo manchones de colores, no podía ver nada definido, ni siquiera mis propios pies. Cerrarlos me producía ardor.

Cuando creí que sucumbiría, que finalmente dejaría este horrendo mundo, alguien abrió la puerta, oí el sonido de las bisagras al plegarse, unos murmullos distorsionados que eran palabras, unos pasos finos y delicados. Cuando alcé la vista ahí estaba ella, sonriéndome, pensé que en serio había muerto, pero la imagen se distorsionaba, producto de alucinaciones era; no sé en qué momento enferme, pero sentí mi cuerpo arder en fiebre; una mano fría se posó sobre mi frente.

—Estás ardiendo...—era una voz dulce, era su voz, la de ella. Luego se transformaba en una voz grave, pero amable. No era ella, no podía ser ella, porque ella estaba muerta y yo vivo en este infierno— ¿Qué te han hecho? Tranquilo, todo estará bien.

Loa grilletes se abrieron y supuse que mis manos azotarían contra el suelo, pero aquella persona las detuvo, bajándolas lentamente y soltándolas con delicadeza. Colocó frente a mis labios un vaso y lo empinó lentamente, sentí el agua invadir mi boca, trate de tomar lo más que pudiera, pero retiró el vaso con una risita. Pudo ser una broma cruel, luego entendí que solo estaba tratando de evitar que me ahogara, ya que después de un rato volví a sentir el agua descender por mi garganta. Me di cuenta que estaba tan débil que ni siquiera tenía la fuerza suficiente para pelear, solo me dedique a llenar mi garganta seca, sintiéndome derrotado derrotado. Cada respiración era como inhalar vidrios rotos, había pasado creo que 3 días sin agua, estaba a punto de morir. En eso lo que hizo contacto con mis labios no fue un vaso frío y vidrioso, sino unos labios dulces y húmedos, en un instinto abrí mis labios para tratar de succionar toda el agua de dentro de su boca.

—Tienes los labios secos— rió.

Lo reconocí por su risa, era el sujeto, el del pelo desordenado. Traté de huir de cualquier manera, pero me debí de ver como un pez fuera del agua. No podía apoyar las manos ni lo pies, el dolor era demasiado como para aguantarlo. Seguí escuchando cómo se reía de mí patético intento de llegar a la puerta. Aún así me dejó, toque la áspera superficie de madera, antes de sentir un peso sobre mi espalda y unos brazos rodear mi trozo.

—Nada mal para un primer intento. Déjame curar tus heridas y lo vuelves a intentar.

Sentí mi corazón bombear al mil por hora y un escalofrío recorrerme la espalda.

 **Se, estoy bien enferma.**

 **Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Mil años después esto está de vuelta, un amigo me convenció para que la siguiera.**

 **Se que a casi nadie le interesa esta historia, pero por esas pocas personas a las que si tratare de terminarla. También debo advertir que tal vez este capítulo suene muy diferente a los otros dos, ya que esos lo escribí hace casi un año (Ahora ya casi nunca escribo en primera persona). Y pues, veamos qué opinan de este como relanzamiento.**

* * *

 _Regla número 3 del secuestrado: Nunca creer en su secuestrador._

Trataba de no dormir, trataba de mantenerme alerta. Le tenía miedo a la puerta, temía que se abriera, por lo que la miraba fijamente. En cualquier momento, ese sujeto podría aparecer y quién sabe qué haría entonces. Cada vez que pensaba en lo sucedido esa vez todo mi cuerpo se estremecía, recordaba exactamente el sonido de su voz.

Hacía pocos días había logrado zafar un clavo de la pared y trabajaba afanosamente en tratar, de alguna manera, de deshacerme de las esposas; pero mi concentración no era la mejor, se desviaba constantemente hacía aquel trozo de madera que me mantenía alejado de _él_. Escuché que el seguro se abría, y rápidamente escondí el clavo.

—Buenos días —Dijo el sujeto con una sonrisa radiante.

Se acercó a mí, lentamente, podía ver en sus ojos como disfrutaba de lo que veía. Yo ya ni siquiera pensaba en mi aspecto, varios días sin bañar, con confrontaciones constantes y algunas heridas. Debía verme terrible. Y lo peor de todo era que desde aquel día se presentaba en la habitación demasiadas veces, no me importaba que mis entrañas rugieran cuando al abrirse esa puerta entraba un delicioso olor a comida, seguí siendo recio a comer... Aunque al final siempre perdía las batallas y terminaba engullendo la comida a la fuerza.

Ese día no fue diferente, o al menos eso pensé. Pero de pronto comencé a sentirme mareado, y pude ver cómo su sonrisa se ensanchaba, trate de darle un rodillazo pero mi cuerpo no me hacía caso.

—Sabes que me pareció siempre curioso —susurró, directamente en mi oído— Que nunca trataras de gritar.

Abrí mucho los ojos y clave mi mirada en la suya, él estaba alzando una ceja, mirándome complaciente. Si hubiera podido hubiera temblado, mi mente comenzó a trabajar en posibles explicaciones, que ya no tenía sentido vivir, o que nadie nunca me hubiera escuchado; pero otra parte de mí me decía que no era cierto, que ella, mi dulce Tina nunca hubiera deseado que me diera por vencido o que era evidente que estaba en algún lugar cerca de la superficie, que había oído carros e incluso la leve voz de gente hablando y que posiblemente si hubiera gritado, alguien me abría escuchado.

Él rió, disfrutando probablemente de mi expresión.

—¿Qué? ¿Pensando que tal vez te gusta estar aquí?

Eso definitivamente no. Colocó su mano en mi mejilla y yo traté desesperadamente de moverme, pero mis movimientos eran torpes y lentos. Lo cual me frustraba. Se acercó peligrosamente a mi, y yo me replegué contra la pared. Lo oí bufar y acto seguido mis manos impactaron contra el suelo, si no hubiera estado tan drogado posiblemente me hubiera dolido. Entonces escuche un "click" en mis pies, lo mire extrañado y acto seguido me arrepentí de haberlo hecho, el suegro seguía con su infinita sonrisa e inquietante calma. Aun así, no podía dejar esa sensación extraña, nunca antes había liberado mis pies ni por un instante. Lo cual era ridículo, teniendo en cuenta que las cadenas de estos llegaban hasta la puerta.

—Woah, sí que apestas.

Comentó antes de alzarme como si no pesara. Y de mis manos se resbaló el clavo. Fue un sonido fuerte, metal contra piso. Voltee a verlo con temor y trate de separarme pero mis pies se dieron ante mi peso y azote contra el suelo. Me produjo un terror absoluto mi desconcierto, como si después de tantas veces sosteniéndome de caer me hubiese acostumbrado, y se me hiciera extraño que me dejara caer.

—Que tierno, un clavo— ladeó la cabeza, y me miró fijamente, yo creí que se iba a enojar, que me iba dejar ahí tirado por mi patético intento de escape, más no comentó nada y solamente me preguntó— ¿Ya te convenciste de que me necesitas o prefieres seguir oliendo así otra semana?

Si hubiera sido cualquier otra cosa, tal vez no me hubiera resignado, pero ya no lo soportaba, la nariz incluso me dolía, mi olor era repugnante, había empezado incluso a respirar por la boca, con tal de bloquear ese hedor, pero no era suficiente. Deje que me volviera a levantar y odie más mi condición, no solamente no podía pararme, sino que debía apoyarme en ese sujeto para avanzar.

Al llegar a la puerta, él colocó una venda negra sobre mis ojos, bloqueándome cualquier visión. Esperaba tal vez sentir algo con las plantas de los pies, pero estaban inertes, era como caminar sobre la nada, solo sabiendo que me apoyaba al notar que ya mi pierna completa no se movía más para abajo.

Llegamos al baño, y ahí mis nervios se multiplicaron, comencé a temblar ligeramente en un esfuerzo de hacer reaccionar mi cuerpo, mis manos, mis pies... Lo que fuera, pero me fue imposible conseguirlo. Trague la poca saliva que seguía produciendo. Y respire pesado.

—Es una lástima que estés en estas condiciones —Podía oír su voz asquerosa y falsamente compasiva, mientras su labios se posaban cerca de mi oído. —Hubiera sido una linda vista.

Sentí como me quitaba la ropa, maldecía la venda que tenía puesta y la inutilidad de mi cuerpo, solo hasta que me hubo despojado de toda prenda, me di cuenta de que había errado, no estábamos en ningún baño. Y solo me di cuenta de eso, cuando me movió y escuche el chirrido de una puerta, un intenso olor a jabón perfumado me llenó la nariz y entonces él me empujó hacia una tina.

—Creo que en unos veinte minutos podrás bañarte... O ¿Quieres que lo haga yo? —Uso un tono seductor que me puso los nervios de punta; negué con la cabeza fuertemente.

Pude oír el chirrido de la puerta de nuevo y creí que se iba, pero me volví a equivocar, antes de que pudiera reaccionar él ya me había dado un corto beso y se había llevado la venda consigo. Todo mi cuerpo se estremeció por la acción.

La luz me segó, era un baño espacioso y limpio. Lleno de loseta blanca y artículos de mármol, del techo colgaba una sofisticada lámpara que estaba encendida, las puertas (porque había dos, una a la derecha y otra a la izquierda) también estaban pintadas de un color blanco tirándole a hueso; yo me encontraba en la tina, mi cuerpo yacía inerte en el agua. Lentamente comencé a recuperar el sentido del tacto, el agua estaba caliente, pero no exagerada. Sin querer me fui dejando envolver por esa atmósfera de relajación, el olor dulce del jabón, el agua caliente que entumecía mi cuerpo... Sin darme cuenta me quede dormido.

* * *

 **Bueno y este fue el regreso. A esas pocas almas que leen esto, pueden dejarme review para ver si les gusto la continuación o si de plano ya elimino esto. Y sé que esta parte no sonó tan DenSu, pero es que debo de ponerme al corriente en cómo anda esa ship. Si algo ha cambiado o no.**

 **Eso sería todo por ahora**

 **¿Gracias por leer?**


End file.
